


You're An Idiot, But I Love You...

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is stalking his lover Xander from the shadows, and musing on their relationship... until Xander spots him, and comes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Idiot, But I Love You...

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS:** a couple of 'naughty' words, but mainly WAFFy  
>  **FIRST PUBLISHED:** 1 August 2005  
>  **ARCHIVED:[](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/profile)[ **redhotwords**](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/) , [AdultFanFiction](http://www.adultfanfiction.net/aff/story.php?no=544193284), [y!Gallery](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/38495/), [SkyeHawke](http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=7966), & [NummyTreats](http://nummytreats.forsaken-faith.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=976)**  
>  **CROSS POSTED:** [](http://bandofbuggered.livejournal.com/profile)[**bandofbuggered**](http://bandofbuggered.livejournal.com/) , [](http://bloodclaim.livejournal.com/profile)[**bloodclaim**](http://bloodclaim.livejournal.com/) , & [](http://sxandviolence.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sxandviolence.livejournal.com/)**sxandviolence**
> 
> This is the result of being inspired after betaing [](http://sablerose2.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sablerose2.livejournal.com/)**sablerose2** 's poem on the 'Excessant' yahoogroup...

**You are but a child,  
but you make me wild.  
And I feel I must,  
fulfil this lust,  
before I turn to dust,  
as I fuck the just. **

**Is this just a craze,  
but GOD you amaze!!  
Your skin of gold,  
that when all things are told,  
make me want to hold  
you until the end of days!! **

**I love your wild passion,  
(but not your sense of fashion)  
I love the way you fuck,  
and I can't believe my luck,  
I'll NEVER pass the buck,  
to some other silly bint!! **

**You've given me your body,  
and I want to take your soul.  
It should be a crime,  
how much I want to make you mine!!  
If it weren't for this stupid chip,  
I'd have you join me in my crypt... **

**But then I stop and think,  
I really like you in the pink.  
I like to watch you having fun,  
your skin shining golden in the sun.  
And then you see me in the shade,  
of some forgotten glade... **

**You come to me and say,  
"Spike, are you stalking me today!!"  
Then you smile, and squeeze me tight,  
grab my zippo, and give me a light,  
and as our hand brushes,  
in the lightest of touches. **

**You kiss my cheek, and say to me  
"Spike, you're an idiot... but I love you!!"  
and I say, "Yeah, me too..."  
**


End file.
